¿ Do you love me enough to let me go?
by Sabaku No Lisseth
Summary: Kakashi Hatake y su breve historia de amor. Nota: Re subida pero editada


Enough to let me go

Después de la partida de tu ser querido, puede que pase mucho tiempo más del que se quiere, superar el dolor que te produce, imposible, tan solo se aprende a vivir con el…si tienes que la bendición pero al mismo tiempo la maldición de acompañar a tu ser querido en su lecho de muerte, es sin duda alguna un trago amargo que te acompañara por el resto de la vida.

Kakashi-sensei llamó con un tono que dejo notar su preocupación.

¿Qué pasa Naruto? Respondió aunque ciertamente no tenía ganas de hablar de nadie

Sabía que iba a estar aquí, Naruto se acercó lentamente hacia la tumba sin saber realmente que decir o hacer para reconfortarlo.

Naruto se agacho frente a la tumba y leyó en tono tan bajo que solo Kakashi y él pudieron oír.

" _Anko Mitarashi_

 _Excelente jonin y compañera de vida_

 _Vivirá por siempre en nuestros corazones"_

Ha pasado un año completo murmuró Kakashi mientras alzaba su mirada hacia el cielo y observaba con poca emoción como poco a poco aparecían estrellas

Me voy porque Hinata me espera en casa pero ya es tarde Kakashi–sensei debería irse a descansar, Naruto lo miró seriamente mientras decía tales palabras para luego retirarse silenciosamente.

Tienes razón- Kakashi tragó fuerte y se acercó a la tumba, suavemente deslizo los dedos sobre el nombre de Anko y luego susurro como si ella pudiera escucharlo- Ya me voy mi cariño pero no estés triste prometo venir a verte pronto.

"Oh, I'm a wondering soul / oh, soy una alma errante

I'm still walking the line / sigo caminando la linea

That leads me home alone/ que me lleva a casa solo

All I know /todo lo que se

I still got mountain to climb / es que aun tengo una montaña que escalar

On my own, on my own /por mi cuenta"

Ya no había necesidad de pensar en el camino a casa, no existía necesidad de nada mas ya que él solo era un alma errante más en este vacío mundo sin ella, siguió caminando triste hacia su hogar o lo que en algún momento fue el hogar de Anko y suyo, transitando por aquella solitaria vía pensaba en la primera vez que la conoció.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la academia y justo cuando iba a cruzar la esquina sintió un cuerpo que choca contra el suyo y una chillona voz que le dice:

Oye cabeza de pez mira por donde caminas, le había dicho aquella furiosa voz.

Disculpa, es que estaba distraído mencione tranquilamente poniéndome de pie.

No, si eso lo note genio le había dicho aquella voz cargada de sarcasmo.

Kakashi Hatake le dijo tranquilo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

¿Disculpa…? Respondió con un tono que reflejaba la absoluta confusión que cruzaba su mente.

Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake –le dijo medio sonrojado- por haber notado el ben dotado cuerpo de aquella curiosa mujer- agradeciendo que su máscara lo ocultaba bastante bien

Anko Mitarashi- respondió con cierta precaución.

Lindo nombre- con total naturalidad y al instante pensó. _Que rayos le ocurría y por qué lo había dicho sin pensar._

Gracias-dijo un poco avergonzada por toda la situación -bueno fue un gusto conocerte Kakashi Hatake pero una clase de demonios me espera así que espero verte luego –sonrió y dio carrera hasta entrar al salón.

Fin flash back

Subió la colina con notoria tristeza y con el corazón hecho pedazos le cruzo por la mente el momento más doloroso de su vida, el momento en el que la dejo partir.

Flash back

Se encontraban en una misión rango S, luchando contra una enemigo muy poderoso Kakashi se encontraba sin chakra y ella estaba cerca de su límite, estaban rasguñados, lastimados, y con pocas posibilidades de salir vivos de la batalla, y el enemigo aprovechando un momento de descuido, lanzó una patada directo a la boca del estómago, Kakashi desesperado corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenía hacia donde estaba ella y gritaba:

¡Anko mi amor! ¡Anko! mírame háblame- decía desesperadamente pero ella respondía, no hacia ningún movimiento.

"Do you love me enough to let me go/ ¿me amas lo suficiente para dejarme ir?

Do you love me enough to let me go/¿me mas lo suficiente para dejarme ir?

To let me follow through /para dejarme seguir hasta el final

Do you love me enough to let me go/ ¿me amas lo suficiente para dejarme ir?"

¿Me amas lo suficiente como para dejarme ir? – le dijo entre jadeos desesperados en búsqueda de que al aire llegara a sus pulmones

¿De qué hablas? No trates de hablar y guarda tus energías que ya están por llegar los refuerzos – decía Kakashi tratando de inducirle confianza.

Te pregunte que si me amas lo suficiente cabeza de pez- dijo Anko con una sonrisa genuina recordándole así la primera vez que sus caminos se cruzaron.

Por supuesto que te amo- le respondió con todo el amor que podía decirlo.

"And both our tongues are tied/ y nuestras lenguas están atadas"

Yo también te amo- lo beso con pasión, como si fuera la última vez que lo haría- perdóname- y lo empujo lo más fuerte que su cuerpo pudo e inició con el sello de manos para invocar a la Parca para llevarse consigo al enemigo.

¡Nooooo!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de llegar a ella antes de que terminara con los sellos

"But every seed dies before it grows/pero cada semilla muere antes de crecer"

Te llevare en el corazón, recuerda siempre que fuiste mi único amor cabeza de pez y se feliz Kakashi Hatake- susurre sintiendo como poco a poco mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo.

El cuerpo del hombre cayó sin vida haciendo un fuerte ruido y haciendo eco el corazón de Kakashi se rompió

"Breathe it in and let it go/respira y dejalo ir

Every breath you take is not your own/cada respiro que tomas no es tuyo

It´s not your to hold/ no lo mantengas"

Una pelirrosa miraba la escena con los ojos vidriosos y colocando una mano en el hombro de su sensei le dijo- lo siento Kakashi- sensei creo que llegue muy tarde-.

Fin flash back

Llego a casa y cerró la puerta y se deslizo por la pared llorando sabiendo que Anko es y seria la mujer de su vida.


End file.
